


Tower Attack

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Steve Feels, curse his blue shirt!, just a lot of sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's always feared for your safety during battles. So, when Ultron attacks the Tower, the extent of his fear is realised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one-shot I wrote up because I was having some major Steve feels while re-watching Age of Ultron clips. But I think I speak for everyone when I say - that blue shirt!

  
[ ](http://overmental.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/age-of-ultron-spot-2-steve-rogers.jpg)

  
Ultron had come to life and was now threatening the Avengers. Everyone had looked to Tony to shut the rogue robot down but, when he was unable to do anything, it was up to the team to stand and fight. Steve stood beside you and noticed the faint glimmer of silver in your hands, knowing that you planned to unleash one of your signature pods at the robot at the opportune moment. Ultron whirred slightly as he swayed in place reciting his monologue about how he could change the world. Quite suddenly, he stopped talking and looked up at the team. 

“I’m our mission.” 

“What mission?” You asked.

“Peace in our time.”

Several Iron Legion armour broke through the walls and flew straight towards them. Steve kicked the table up for the robots to hit in mid-flight, grabbed you firmly around the waist and pulled you both backwards behind the couch for protection. There was no time to ask if both of you were okay as fragments of the glass table began to shower from above and a hole was blasted through the fancy sofa. 

You threw a pod over the couch that blasted overhead and distracted the armour for Steve to make a getaway. You grabbed the nearest drink on the table behind the sofa and threw its contents on a fast approaching iron legion armour. The robot halted its attack and began to spark as the alcoholic beverage did its work and jammed up its system. It crumpled to the ground in a heap and began to spasm. You knew that it was only a matter of time before it exploded and turned to help the rest of the team fend off the crazy attack. You only managed a step when a metal hand clasped around your ankle and rooted you in place. Looking down, you saw the robot stare up at you. 

"Oh, come on." You groaned and quickly tried to pry the metal fingers from your skin. 

The robots eyes changed from blue to red momentarily and, with its free arm, picked up an empty wine bottle and broke it over your head. Biting back the pain, you saw the robots eyes change in colour again and looked up at where Ultron chuckled in his unfinished body. 

"I'm a sucker for black humour." He said, his voice slurring at the end. You could feel a warm substance trickle down the side of your head and paid no attention to it as you resumed to desperately free yourself from the death-like grip of the robot. 

If you had something lying nearby, you could have used it to escape - but no such item was in sight. 

Out of options, you opened your mouth to call out for help but before you could get the words out, a vibranium shield landed at your feet – specifically, in the metal arm of the robot - and broke you free. The robot at your feet began beeping at frightening rate and you felt a body tackle you to the ground just before the mechanical armour exploded in a rage of fire. 

Coughing, and groaning at the pain you felt in your back, you opened your eyes and stared up at Steve who was shielding you from the debris. He was careful not to put too much of his body weight on top of as he didn't want to injure you any further. 

"Are you okay?" He asked as he scanned your face. Upon the noticing of the blood running down your face, Steve frowned and brushed his thumb lightly over the wound. 

"Well, that was dramatic." Ultron critiqued as the last of his drones were destroyed by Thor. You and Steve looked up from where you were on the ground and remembered that there was still a larger threat to deal with. The blonde-haired soldier stood up first and then pulled you to your feet carefully as you were still a bit disoriented. 

 

**_Later…_**

Sighing, Steve looked around at the mess made in the Tower. His eyes roamed the room until it was fixated on a blue-based glass cup that was shattered on the ground with no liquid. Kicking the fragmented glass beneath the table, Steve noticed you walking over with an ice pack pressed to your forehead and a towel hanging over your shoulder. 

"You owe me a drink." Steve teased as you walked by and you playfully bumped your hip with his. 

"Don't make me say a bad language word." You winked. Steve turned around and looked at you sadly. He thought he was being subtle but you caught a glimpse of his expression when you turned to ask him where the broom was. Steve looked away instantly and occupied himself with kicking more glass under the table. 

"Steve, are you okay?" You wondered, knowing that he obviously wasn't. 

"I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"I think you should stop going out in the field with us." 

You were taken aback at what he said and, even though it was serious, you didn't think you could take him seriously. 

"Because of what just happened? Steve, it's not that big of a -"

"I'm not just talking about what happened. I'm talking about the hundred other times I've seen you get hurt out in the field." Steve interrupted with a small frown as the countless memories of your blood staining his uniform haunted him. Every time the team stepped out of the Quinn-jet, a large part of Steve wanted you to be away from the war grounds but you were beautifully stubborn and refused to stay back while your friends fought. 

"I can't bear the thought of losing you out there." Steve said. You put the icepack on the damaged sofa and walked over to him with a warm smile. 

"I love how much you care, Steve. But your pretty blue eyes aren't going to sway me from being an Avenger." You told him. 

"Then that's an ord-"

Steve’s sentence was cut short when you jumped forward and pressed your lips over his to silence him. It took a minute but Steve eventually caved in and kissed you back. He never could resist your kisses, regardless of how angry he was. You pulled away suddenly, loving the way that Steve moaned slightly at the loss of contact, and grinned. 

"It's only an order, if you finish the sentence, Captain." 

"I hate it when you do that." Steve told you, not meaning a single word. You smirked at him and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"No, you don't." You whispered before kissing him again.


End file.
